What a Friend Wants to Know
by Slyph Whisperer
Summary: Peridot has a question to ask Steven...which turns out to be a question for someone else. Who is it? Find out! Written after episode 73, "Too Far", and before episode 74. A small peek at my imagination. Enjoy!


"Steven, can I ask you something?"

Steven looked up at the green gem, curious. They were outside Steven's house, on the beach.

"Yeah sure, go ahead Peridot. What is it?"

"I was wondering, if...you would tell me..."

Peridot grimaced and turned away.

"No, forget it."

She started to walk away, but Steven reached out and grabbed her by the arm, holding her back.

"Peridot, you can ask me anything," Steven smiled kindly, "I won't laugh, I swear."

"Y-you...swear?" Peridot scrutinized Steven uncertainly.

Steven nodded, "Of course. It's what friends do."

"You and I aren't friends. But it's a nice sentiment."

"Aww..." Steven's face grew downcast. "But why can't we be friends?"

"It's simple. We're natural enemies. Even if we survive the Cluster, soon after I expect we'll go back to our previous standing, before all this happened. We could never be friends then."

"Who says so? I mean I think you're great."

"It's just the way things have to be, Steven."

"They don't if you don't want them to be."

A moment of silence passed between them. Peridot looked thoughtful.

"You...really consider me as your friend?"

Steven nodded earnestly.

"Of course I do!"

"...and the Crystal Gems?"

Steven turned around, to see the Crystal Gems talking to one another, not too far from where they were.

"...maybe."

Peridot mumbled something incoherently. Steven cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry, what?" said Steven.

Peridot's gaze fell to the side.

"Amethyst."

"What about Amethyst?"

"Do you think that Amethyst would consider me a friend...as well?"

Steven smiled. "Well she's right over there, why don't you just ask her?"

Peridot's cheeks turned a deep forest green color.

"No. No no no, I can't do that."

"Why not? Did you make her upset again?"

"No, that isn't it-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! She isn't acting abnormal or anything like that with me! I swear!" The green in Peridot's cheeks grew even darker. Steven lifted an eyebrow in confusion, then it hit him.

"Peridot, do you like Amethyst?"

Peridot froze, then let out a yelp and ran back to the house.

"Peridot, wait!" Steven called after her, but it was no use. He was about to run after her when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Wonder what her deal is?"

Steven turned to see Amethyst coming towards him.

"Huh. Interesting." The wheels inside Steven's head were turning.

 _'If Peridot ran because Amethyst was coming at that second, that must've meant that Peridot was going to say that she liked Amethyst and didn't want her to overhear her! Omigosh!'_

"Uh... _what's_ interesting?" Amethyst inquired.

"Nothing." Steven sang knowingly.

"I smell a liar." Amethyst grinned, "I bet Peridot told you something juicy, didn't she? You _gotta_ tell me what it is!"

"Um...I think that's for her to say."

"Boo. That's no fun."

"You know...I bet she'll tell you a juicy secret if you're nice." Steven grinned optimistically.

"Oh yeah?" Steven could see the thoughts in Amethyst's head turning as well, but this time in a much more mischievous manner. Did Amethyst...?

"I think I'll take you up on that bet. Later, Steven." Amethyst waved nonchalantly and headed up to the house.

Steven stared out at the waves, wondering what sort of mayhem was about to take place.

* * *

A half-hour later Steven returned to the house to find Pearl and Garnet standing in the kitchen, looks of confusion on their faces. Steven followed their gazes to his bedroom, where Peridot and Amethyst were sitting next to each other, smirking. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"When did they get so close?" Pearl quizzed. "It's so...odd. It's like they're going to fuse any moment now. What in the world...?"

Steven continued to look at the pair. "You know, if they fused...it might not be so bad."

Garnet remained silent.

* * *

Later that night, the house was quiet. Steven was starting to fall asleep when he heard footsteps walking down the hall toward the loft area. Steven saw Peridot coming up the stairs.

"Peridot...?" Steven said sleepily.

"Eep!" Peridot jumped. "Shh..."

"Sorry," Steven lowered his voice to a whisper, "what is it?"

"I just wanted to say...thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes." Peridot nodded, "Whatever you said after my...departure...or whatever you did...I am grateful."

"Oh, I hardly did anything. Amethyst just wanted to check on you."

"She did?"

Steven nodded. Peridot looked thoughtful- she seemed to glow.

"Wow..."

Peridot looked out the window to the night sky, her gaze distant.

"Why do you clods care so much?"

"Does there have to be a reason? And it's like I was trying to tell you before," Steven remarked, "it's what friends do."

Peridot looked at Steven, blinking.

"I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Having...friends."

Steven smiled happily. "I'm glad you think so."

Peridot turned to leave, but before she retraced her footsteps down the stairs, she turned to look at Steven once more and smiled.

"Yes. So am I."

As the pattering of Peridot's footsteps echoed away, Steven fell away, drifting within an easy and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I haven't written much for quite sometime but I was quite pleased with the way this turned out overall. I know there's still room for me to improve on, so tell me what you think in the reviews! (Appropriate/Constructive) Criticism is allowed and appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
